


always.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: forever is a long time.





	always.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks but w/e
> 
> angel set au... first au of many in the aqours sets... owo

You brushed Yohane’s feathers, spreading them out pristinely, just to the angel’s liking. She insisted, every day, that when Satan came for her, she’d look better than any other pathetic fallen angel. She’d be the ultimate peace sign flashing girl he’d been looking for, and he’d be forever grateful. You struggled not to roll her eyes at the speech she gave time and time again, but sometimes, when she was sure Yohane was looking elsewhere, she’d do it and feel guilty for a long while afterward. 

 

Still, Yohane was quiet today, inspecting her nails instead of ranting about the powers she’d have that were much better than just flying. And, well, it was normal; but her, being normal, was abnormal, if that made sense at all. You brought out the black glitter, dusting the edges of her wings.

 

“Uh, put the glitter away, please.”

 

Okay, something was definitely off, but You complied. “Sure,” she muttered thoughtfully, frowning at her.

 

“You don’t happen to have anything on your mind, do you?” You asked, poking Yohane in the stomach, where the angel flinched and jolted back.

 

“...” Yohane responded only in silence, still picking at her nails. They were pink today, not like the black she usually wore.

 

“You seem troubled.”

 

Yohane snickered cruelly, bringing her hands down. “Yohane could never be troubled, You,” she told her with authority, but not the same deep voice she usually used. It was more unsure, more wavering.

 

“I just…” Yohane stopped herself, shaking her head. “Nevermind.”

 

You glared at her, squinting into the mirror. “What is it, then?” She asked again, annoyance starting to seep through.

 

Yohane tapped her knuckles on the table, anxious as the sun started above the clouds, her wings fluttering softly in fear. “I don’t know if I want to be a fallen angel,” she said, immediately coughing into her elbow. “If… if that world doesn’t have you in it, then I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

Yohane blushed, shaking her head even more erratically than before. “You know what? Nevermind. That was a joke. The great fallen angel Yohane never has doubts!” Cackling nervously, she stared You down in the mirror. “I never have doubts, you know!”

 

You nodded weakly, questions buzzing through her head like insects.

 

“When Satan comes for me, you’ll be my little demon,” she announced, half to herself, half to You. “No question about it.”

 

You knew she could never leave her realm, not with her goody two shoes attitude, but privately, she understood what Yohane meant; she didn’t know what would happen without the odd angel either.

 

“You’ll always be beside me,” Yohane confirmed, looking at You needily, shifting.

 

You nodded in agreement, giving her a small smile, and strangely, she felt butterflies in her stomach. “I’ll never go,” she said softly.


End file.
